I Am Become Lyle
by Brainlock
Summary: Written because of a few people on IMDb who wanted to see a joke comment fulfilled. I present to you here and now, is the TRUE STORY of a boy named...LARRY! no, wait...LYLE!


HEROES: I Am Become...Lyle?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

A/N: egged on by a joke made in IMBd about Baby Noah in the s3 ep, "I Am Become Death". Wrote this without re-watching the ep, just from memory, so just go with it.

-

**Costa Verde, 2011**

Gabriel saw his son's limp body lying under the rubble. "Noah?" he asked to no one in particular. The rage built up inside of him as he realized what had happened.

He heard Peter call out to him. No, not the Peter he knew as brother, but A Peter from before, when he was still known as Sylar. That didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered was that his son was dead and someone was going to pay. He let his rage overtake him, feeling the heat boil to the surface.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but his true target was still frozen in fear before him. The man known as Knox. He hoped whoever it was moving was at least getting Claire to safety. She didn't deserve this, not after all that he had done to her.

Just as he was about to let loose, he felt...a hiccup. Something had happened, but he wasn't sure. Maybe Peter had gotten Claire away to safety? He let loose his fury.

-

Peter was winded, he had just gone a few rounds with a blonde speedster he felt he should know. She definitely knew him, or at least, his scarred future self. He looked to Gabriel. The man who called him 'brother' minutes earlier was glowing. Just like Ted had done. Just like he had done in Kirby Plaza. He shouted to Gabriel to calm down. Gabriel ignored him.

Suddenly, things seemed to change. There was no heat, even though Gabriel's intensity had increased in the last few seconds. Peter saw the energy rippling, radiating from the man.

"Peter Petrelli, you should not be here," came a familiar voice from behind.

Peter turned and saw another familiar face. One that he had truly last seen on a New York subway. The man who had sent him on a mad quest to "Save the Cheerleader. Save the World."

"Hiro? What are you doing here?" he asked, dumbfounded.

The urban samurai stepped past the time displaced man and started searching the rubble. "I'm here to save lives. I would suggest you saving your own before Gabriel goes totally nuclear on us." He reached down and pulled a limp form from the rubble.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you that stupid, Peter?" he asked, cradling the child in his arms. "Sylar has emerged in a nuclear hissy fit. You have seconds to get out of Costa Verde before it's wiped off the face of the Earth."

"But all these people--"

"Are dead already. Save yourself, Peter, go back to where you came from."

"Not without Claire!" he protested.

Hiro shrugged. "If you insist." He glanced around, then kneeled down by the blonde speedster. "Hello, Nemesis," he said with a hint of sadness. He turned to Peter. "Take Daphne with you as well. I owe her that much."

"I don't know who she is," Peter protested.

Hiro smiled. "Trust me, Daphne Parkman liked you."

"Did you say Parkman? She's Matt's--?"

"Matt's wife, yes. They just had a daughter," Hiro informed him. "If you can, tell Matt congratulations for me. I haven't been able to see him since--" Hiro paused, unsure how much to reveal. "never mind."

"Hiro, wait, how do I--?"

"Get those two out of here as fast as you can. I can't keep time stopped here forever." He motioned to Sylar.

Peter saw that the energy field around Sylar had grown considerably. It was true, he was going nuclear and taking out the entire town with him.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take Syl--I mean, Gabriel out of here? Save the city?"

Hiro shook his head. "I'm sorry, Peter. I've already tried to do that. It won't work. Best to save a few who might change things later. You better run. I have to leave now."

Peter quickly threw Daphne over his shoulder and grabbed onto Claire and began running. No sooner had he left the house than he felt the heat at his back. "Let's see how fast you really are, Daphne," he said to himself and began pushing her mimicked power to it's limits. He knew the girls' extra weight was slowing him down, but he hoped to clear the blast field before it overtook him.

Before he knew it, he found himself across the country. Having nowhere else to go, he ran home. No sooner had he arrived than he dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He rolled both girls down to the small patch of grass his father had always laughingly referred to as the front lawn. He collapsed beside them.

As exhaustion overtook him, he felt one of the girls rise and a gust of wind. Must've been Daphne, gone for help, he thought as darkness overtook him.

-

**Yamagato, July 16, 1996**

Kaito Nakamura was going over the latest stock page, making notes on which options to buy and sell when he heard a gasp. He looked up from his paper to see a face he couldn't place at first.

The young man's hair was pulled back, a small wisp of hair under his bottom lip. He looked as if he had fought many battles, and wore a katana strapped to his back.

He jumped to his feet as he realized who it was. The alleged cook who had tried to steal the Formula the day his wife Ishi had died. "You!" he shouted and grabbed the closest thing to a weapon he had: a small katana letter opener.

"Wait, please!" the man threw up his arms in a defensive posture. "I need your help, most honorable Kaito-san."

Kaito took a half-step back, partially to survey his surroundings. That's when he noticed the child lying on the couch behind this intruder. "Who are you? What do you want of me this time?" he asked.

"I-I cannot tell you who I am," the warrior said. "Just know I would not trust anyone else to do this deed."

Kaito regarded the man again. Something was familiar about him. Something he couldn't quite place. "What deed?" he asked cautiously.

"You have placed the care of a very special child into the hands of someone you trust. I ask the same of you for this child. I fear he may be injured, though."

"Where did you get the child?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer that, either," he replied. "Just know that this child is also special. He deserves a better life than the one I saved him from."

Kaito looked to the child. He could barely see the boy's chest rise and fall. "At the least, I can see the child is taken care of," Kaito told him, "but on one condition. Tell me your name."

A flash of panic on the young man's face before he said calmly. "Takezo Kensei." He nodded. "Thank you for this."

Kaito was momentarily taken aback by this name. The man bowed and a glint of light from the katana handle flashed. It bore the same insignia as his own sword, the one allegedly carried by the legendary Takezo Kensei. Before he could say anything, however, the man once again vanished as if he had never been.

Kaito looked down at the child and felt his body for a heartbeat. Weak, but still there, he thought. He turned and reached for his phone.

-

"We estimate his age to be around four years old. We're using the date he was given to us as his birthday."

"Makes sense, since he's starting his life over. The child has no memory of who he is, where he came from?"

"No, which is why you will give it to him," Kaito said. "He is still young, you can shape him into the son you always wanted."

"What was his name?"

"I wasn't told." Kaito replied. "You can name him yourself. I like Lawrence, myself. Like on that comedy show, the one about the Vermont inn?"

Noah Bennet turned and look at his mentor. "Larry? No, I don't think so. And a pre-emptive pass on Darryl and Darrel."

Kaito smirked. "well, I liked it."

"He looks like an angel, lying there so peaceful," Sandra said.

"We're not calling him Angel, Angelo, or anything like that." Noah demurred. "No offense to Mrs. Petelli," he whispered to Kaito, who nodded. "I'll think about Andrew, although maybe for a middle name? Let him lie, we'll think of something."

"Let him lie? Oh Noah, that's it!" she said, hugging her husband.

"What's it?"

"Lyle! We'll call him Lyle!"

"Eh, could be worse." he shrugged.

-

**Costa Verde, 2007**

"Man, I was in the middle of a good game," Lyle groused as someone kept ringing the doorbell. He didn't notice the lights flicker as he reached for the knob. A spark of static singed his finger. "ow!" he said as he pulled the door open. "Yeah, whaddya wan--_YOU?!" _

He stumbled back as the blonde pushed her way in. To be fair, he was more frightened of the electricity she was sparking than the girl herself.

"I need your dad's help, please!" Elle begged.

"He-He's not here," Lyle said, backing away from her.

"I need him! Where is he? What about Claire?" she sobbed, sparks dancing across her body. She reached out to him, but he stumbled back and tripped over the coffee table.

An electric arc shot out of her hand and stunned him as he fell. "NO!" was the last thing he heard.

Elle bent over him, fearfully daring not to try and touch him again. She had never paid much attention to Claire's bratty brother before, but something about him seemed familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it. She rose and looked around. _Best to start looking for Noah by going through his computer, see if he left some sort of itinerary for the wife_, she thought. It didn't last long under her electric touch. She sat there and cried, not knowing what else to do.

Lyle woke to see his mother and sister over him. "The bitch is back," he mumbled.

--

A/N: again, this was quickly written on a dare from a joke on IMDb. Somehow, I guess I kinda explained what happened to Peter, Claire, and Daphne and how they escaped the Costa Verde holocaust. (Daphne ran home to die in Matt's arms as shown, and Claire captures the unconscious Peter, btw.) This also ties into the popular theory that Elle was the mother of little Noah, so, yeah, whatever.


End file.
